


It’s okay, you’re safe now

by Pgthesaltygremlin



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Awesamdude - Freeform, Bloodvines - Freeform, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, DreamSMP - Freeform, Eggpire, Group crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PTSD, Pandoras Vault, Please help-, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, The author of this is not okay, Trauma, Trust Issues, Tubboinnit shippers dni interact ty :], as she should be, awesamdad, captain puffy is a mother figure, dad awesamdude, mama puffy, soft, strictly platonic, tommy and Tubbo have one canon life left, tubbo and Tommy are traumatized, we need more awesamdad fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pgthesaltygremlin/pseuds/Pgthesaltygremlin
Summary: They were kids. Kids didn’t deserve to go through this, they didn’t deserve to loose everything they love and cared about. They didn’t deserve to be thrown out and stripped of their entire being, their bright and happy self being torn down and reduced to an empty and traumatized shell. Kids didn’t deserve to have to go and fight literal wars, kids deserved to be kids. And that is what Sam is going to make sure will happen from this moment forward. He’s decided to take matters into his own hands and lock them away in the safest place known to the server. He’s going to help them heal, he’s going to help them be kids once more.Or: a fic where Sam decides he’s had enough and moves all the kids of the server into Pandora’s vault to keep them safe and he helps them learn what being a kid is supposed to be like, puffy joins in later and becomes a mother figure to them.
Comments: 52
Kudos: 345





	1. Chapter 1

This is based loosely on a text message rp I am doing with a really close, probably my closest friend. Anyways Stan awesamdude for clear skin 🥱


	2. Char images

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically what they look like in this fic 😃 DISCLAIMER NONE OF THIS ART BELONGS TO ME!
> 
> Ranboo - winter_mornings  
> Puffy art - Twitter @etterorm  
> Awesamdude (full body purple particles one) - Twitter @tamatojam  
> Full digital awesamdude- I couldn’t find the artist :(((  
> Tommy art - Twitter @saikiddo_  
> Tubbo- insta gram @dewberdrop

  


  
  



	3. Two months

Two months. Two months Sam had spent in the vault. Two months sam had spent planning, two months sam had spent building. Two months Sam had spent making another entire level beneath the prison, two months sam sam had spent making this level the safest and top tier level of protection he could possibly make. Two months sam had spent working through the days without breaks, two months of sleepless nights sam spent working on this.

Two months sam had spent making individual bedrooms for each of the children of the server, two months he’d spent decorating it to be like them and what they liked. Two months sam spent making multiple rooms, two months he’d spent making a playroom, a kitchen, a lounge, a classroom, a pool, a garden and a indoor park for them. Two months he’d spent trying to make a place that would feel like home for them, a safe home where they could live in peace and be kids for once. Two months sam had spent being sam nook as a way to get through to the kids and figure out their hobbies and what they liked. Two months sam spent moving supplies into the vault, two months he’d spent moving into the vault.

Two months he’d spent with puffy, the two organizing a plan that the could carry out to escort the kids to the vault safely without being caught or anyone seeing them. Two months he’d spent explains the plan to each individual kid and helping them pack their things. Two months he’d spent making sure that they were safe until he could move them into the vault, until he could make sure they’d be safe for good. 

Two months. Two months he spent vowing to never let them get hurt ever again. Two months he swore to help them be kids again. To help them heal.


	4. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyoooo it’s me, I need to be doing school work Ik but I’m gonna shamelessly self promote myself ugh tragic

<https://flow.page/pgthesaltycosplayer>

my tiktok: pgthesaltycosplayer

my discord’s linked in the link above :)))


	5. One shot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nights come, tonight sam will meet up with puffy and the kids. Tonight the kids will finally get to be home. One shot, they only have one shot at this. And Sam, well same is determined to make it count
> 
> I highly recommend listening to either   
> Aha by pentatonix or all for us by labyrinth and zendaya for this part and the next chapter. I recommend all for us for this chapter :)))

Tonight was the night.

Sam was not one to usually get anxious but as he paced about his base in the lower level he’d built looking and grabbing things for last minute extra preparation he was filled with pure anxiety, to many thoughts were going through his head. He did his best to ignore them as he shoved a couple more invisibility potions into his bag. He was bringing them along so that he could use them on the kids to shield them away from anyone if someone were to be nearby which he highly doubted but he wanted to be as safe as possible. He only had this one shot, and Sam was not about to mess it up.

puffy had informed sam just before she left to go and fulfill her part of the plan of gathering the kids and waiting near erets castle, eret had promised the two that he’d do his best to help and make sure they weren’t spotted. Both Sam and puffy were very grateful for his help. Sam did a last minute run through, checking his bag to make sure he had everything he needed before he made his way out of the lower level and to the top main level, the prison level...

sam made his way to the wardens office or in other words his office seeing as he was the warden. He pulled out a drawer and picked up a syringe that lie neatly placed in the drawer, it was filled and ready to be used as he’d made sure to prepare it before hand. He pocketed the item and closed the drawer befor leaving his office. He made sure to lock the door behind him before he left to dreams cell. 

Dream sat on the cold obsidian floor of his cell, despite the lava that encased his obsidian cell obsidian was cold even if the area was hot. It was just how it was, there was no real explanation that he could think of that could explain this, not that he really wanted to think of one. A book lie sprawled out in front of him, pages torn out and scattered on the floor. Nearby lay a pen, its ink pooling beneath it.   
  


the sound of the redstone bridge contraption could be heard, the telltale sign that sam was visiting. Dream paid no mind to it, his eyes glued to the pages of the book. The sound of boots against the cold stone could be heard as sam walked over to dream. 

“Hello Sam..” Dream said lowly, he wasn’t to focused on the warden who stood behind him, that was a mistake Dream would come to regret when he woke up. Sam’s movements were swift and quick, the tall creeper hybrid grabbed onto Dream and pinned him down on the floor. He straddles the prisoner then retrieved the syringe. Dream thrashed about shouting and angrily cussing, sam paid no mind as he was focused on the task at hand.

dream let out a small Yelp as sam drove the syringe into dreams neck, the syringe contained a heavy sedative that was designed by Sam to knock someone out quickly. The syringe emptied the substance into dreams body and Sam removed it, pocketing the item before he got up and off Dream. His job was done as Dream lie on the cold obsidian floor, the prisoner out cold.

with that done sam left, the prison locking itself back up once more when he left. He had finished everything that he needed to do here now he just had to get the kids. He walked over to the room where the large glowing portal lie, soft glowing particles emitting from it. He sucked in a deep breath.

He stepped in.


	6. Stay by my side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cmon just a little bit farther we’re almost-“ 
> 
> “Where are you going...Sam”
> 
> Or, Sam leaves to meet up with puffy and the kids for the last part of the plan. But things don’t go accordingly as they run into someone along the way. Will they be able to escape without being revealed?
> 
> Authors note: holy hecc there are so many of you??? I didn’t expect people to actually like this um- POG!

Sam was only in the nether for less than a minute as he was transported through the portal to the exit portal. The creeper hybrid stepped out onto the lush grass of the smps land. It was night out which was planned as both Sam and puffy had decided it would mean that there was a lesser chance of them being caught.

sam tapped the communicator wristband on his arm, the screen coming to life as it displayed a holographic menu, options to log out (or sleep in other words), an option to adjust his settings, and the chat option. He tapped the chat icon and began typing out his message to puffy.

_< Awesamdude whispers to you: I’m here, Im at the community house ruins> _

_< Captain Puffy whispers to you: ok we’re at erets place :)>_

Sam closed the chat, the communicator powering off. Sam made his way to erets castle, the large pride flags hung elegantly on the walls let people know that this was a safe haven. Sam eventually walked up to the door of the castle, eret let him in the king shutting the door behind the hybrid. Puffy stood with her bag filled with only her prized things that was slung over her shoulder. Ranboo stood behind her, the tall ender hybrid nervously fidgeting with his bag as he watched Tommy and Tubbo speak softly to eachother. Purpled just stood there patiently.

the kids had moved pretty much all their stuff into the base beforehand via sam and puffy. Sam retrieved the invisibility potions from his bag and splashes each child with one to give them the invisiblity effect. Each child had a different colored dye that they held so that Sam could tell who was who.

purpled had purple dye, Tommy had red, Tubbo had green and Ranboo had white. Puffy and Sam thanked eret for all his help before they led the kids out the back entrance of the castle. The group stuck closely together as sam and puffy led them to Pandora’s vault.   
  


“c’mon, just a little bit more we’re almost-“ 

sam didn’t get to finish his sentence.

”where are you going...Sam.”   
Bads voice cut through the silence of the night like a knife, the demon hybrid stood with his arms crossed and head tilted slightly.

sam swallowed thickly, puffy who had gone invis by one of the potions sam had given her held the kids close as sam spoke.

”I was just out for a walk. It clears my head.”   
sam replied softly, putting on that blank mask of a personality. He shifted slightly in place, rubbing the back of his neck.   
  


“at this time of the night? Sam it’s late. Go home” bad scolded sam gently, tapping his foot in annoyance.

sam chuckled, nodding. “Okay okay I’m going. Night bad!” Sam said as he left, bad waves to him before walking off. Once bad was out of sight puffy and sam let out a collective sigh of relief. “That. That was too close” puffy said, the kids mummering in agreement, and with that they continued on. It didn’t take the group much longer before they reached the entrance portal of the prison.   
  
sam watched as puffy led the kids through, and once Sam was sure they were all in he to walked in. He came out on the other side, the group waiting for him to come through. Same did a headcount before he locked the portal.

he did it. They did it. They’re finally safe


	8. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Just a heads up if you have any requests for fics comment and I’ll see what I can do! Any headcannons are welcome!!! If you want to get in contact with me there’s a link I. One of the chapters with some of my socials!


	9. Interior design pics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m in school. At lunch. Why-


	11. Welcome home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He did it, the kids are safe now. 
> 
> It was time to show them their new home. 
> 
> ((Hey if ur intrested in this fic and want more like this comment down below :])))

He did it. They we’re finally safe.

puffy was knelt down in front of the kids, saying words of reassurance as sam jotted a few things down in his book. Sam recorded as much about each of them as he could before he closed the book and swiped up his inventory hologram, he stored the book away in there before the hologram disappeared.   
  


sam walked over to the kids, putting a hand on puffys shoulder. She looked up at him, the two sharing a silent conversation through their eye contact. Puffy nodded and stood up, she brushed herself off. Sam turned to look at the kids before he cleared his throat. The group of children collectively looked up at the tall creeper hybrid, a look of curiosity visible in each of their eyes.   
  


“Well...everyone’s here in one piece which is good.” Sam was never a good public speaker, though me seemed like one he was actually quite anxious when talking to crowds. And that was why he had Fran, see others in the server thought Fran was just a normal pet like everyone else’s but Fran was actually quite the opposite. Fran was Sams service dog, she helped him calm down when he couldn’t, she kept him grounded and reminded him that she was right there.

”so um- I want to show you all where you’re gonna be staying.” He said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck he turned and gave a glance to puffy which she picked up on and took over for him. “C’mon guys! Follow capt puffy!” She said, her tone was one that sounded like that one cheery friend or teacher. It was comforting. The group gave eachother a couple glances before they nodded, Tubbo had beg and holding onto Tommy’s arm during some point during the transfer to the vault. 

puffy motioned for the kids to follow her as she led the through a series of tunnels and contraptions that Sam had made to protect them and only allow them in into the second floor of the prison. Sam would do everything in his power, and even building most likely unnecessary safety mechanisms if it meant protecting them and keeping these scarred and broken children. Sam followed along behind the group, locking the contraptions behind him as to make sure no one else could enter.   
  
Eventually the group reached a elaborate elevator, sam made his way to the front of the group and retrieved his wardens key card from his inventory. The tall hybrid swiped it against the glowing red keypad which turned green not even a second later after he swiped his card, sam put his card back into his inventory then waited with the group.   
  
the sound of the elevator could be heard as it made its way to the top, it stopped and the doors opened. Puffy was the first to step inside, Ranboo, Tommy, Tubbo and purpled following her movements. Sam was the last to get in, he took a deep breath and held it for a moment. His mind was racing, yeah he’d done it but what if someone saw what if someone-

he was pulled out of his headspace by a hand squeezing his arm, puffy was beside him. She gave him a warm smile and motioned to show him that they’d made it to the second layer. The kids had already left the elevator as puffy had instructed them to wait outside the mechanism for a minute so she could ground sam. The hybrid smiled weakly, uttering out a soft thank you to the woman. The two exited the elevator and were greeted by the kids who were now no longer scared but instead excited and filled with sheer curiosity.   
  
the elevators exit was the lounge room so it was obvious of what caused the children’s sudden change of mood. Sam smiled under his mask, it was nice. Nice to see them filled with excitement and not pain and terror.   
  
“c’mon, you haven’t seen the best part of it.” He said, a small sense of pride washing over him. He was the one who built this, and they were loving it already. “What’s the best part of it???” Ranboo asked, the ender boy hybrid held his tail in his hands as he stroked it gently.   
  


“Your rooms of course”


	12. I really like bees!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam shows the kids their rooms, the kids are emotionally touched.
> 
> In short the kids and awesamdad have a cry Bc hey I’m crying rn 🤠 (this will be multiple chapters because ahahha) 
> 
> Update heatwaves just started playing...I fucking hate it here dude...

“your rooms of course”

  
san watched as the kids exploded with sheer joy, begging sam to show them their rooms. Sam just couldn’t say no, I mean how could you? Sam chuckled as he led them through a large hallway, the kid’s chattering about what they thought their rooms would be like and whos would be better and to which Sam said that no ones was better than someone else’s because it should be equal. 

The first was Tubbo

tubbo was hesitant to let go of Tommy’s hand and to go with Sam to see his room, but it didn’t take him long when Tommy gave him a big pat on the back and told him he was a big man. Tubbo smiled and walked over to Sam, grabbing his arm. Sam led Tubbo to his room as puffy stayed with the rest of the group.

when they arrived sam told Tubbo to close his eyes to which Tubbo obeyed. The sound of the door opening could be heard followed by Sam gently pulling Tubbo inside the room.

“you can open your eyes now Tubbo.”

sams voice was gentle, and that was a nice change instead of being yelled at and shouted at. Tubbo’s eyes fluttered open as he adjusted to the light. The walls were painted a soft beige color and had a few bees painted on them as a cute design, they were obviously hand painted and very detailed at that. The next thing Tubbo took notice of were the mass amounts of greenery and his bed, there were lush plants some hanging from the ceiling and others being in pots, some had large and vibrant flowers while others Had none but lush leaves.

the bed was comfortable looking, plush silky white sheets laid nicely on the bed, fluffy pillows and a few bee plushes on the top. Sam during the time he’d spent under the disguise of Sam nook had learned that Tubbo absolutely LOVED bees. Like he really liked bees, like a lot. So obviously Sam had made sure to add that to the room, knowing that it would bring the boy joy.

the other thing that caught the blonde boys attention was the close up and well taken pictures of bees that were hung up in simple wooden frames on the walls, puffy and Sam had went out to get the best pictures of bees they could possibly get and it was all for Tubbo. And damn was it worth all the hard work and the minor bee stings.

“well? Do you like it?”

Sam asked gently, he really hoped Tubbo liked it, after all he and puffy worked rather hard on making it feel like a safe and cozy place to tubbo. And apparently it did because when Tubbo turned around there were tears streaming down his face, upon seeing this sam opened his arms for Tubbo who came running into them. The creeper hybrid held the boy as he cried into sams chest, sam rubbed the blondes back in a soothing manner.

”I’m glad you like it...Tubbo”


	13. Hey big man!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy gets to see his room :] and in short he cries
> 
> I’m writing this at 7 am Bc I woke up in a cold sweat

“Hey big S, is my room poggers?”

tommy asked this as he and Sam walked down the hallway towards Tommy’s room. “I’m not sure Tommy, that’s something you’re gonna have to decide for yourself. But I hope you think it’s pog” sam said with a gentle smile under his mask.

”alright!!!” Tommy stuffed his hands in the pockets of his cargo pants, soon they stopped at a door that was labeled [TOMMYINNIT]. “Tommy I’m gonna ask you to close your eyes okay? I want to make this a suprise.” Sam said to tommy

“alright big man!” Tommy followed sams orders and closed his eyes, a grin slapped across his face. Sam opened the door to the room and led Tommy in, stoping tommy at the doorway. 

“You can open your eyes now” 

The first thing Tommy saw was his bed, it was red and white his two absolute favorite colors. Above it hung a sign that read [BIG MAN] in bold font, there were red led lights on the ceiling that could power on and off. Small old photos of Lmanberg were hung around his room along with pictures of him with the Lmanberg soldiers during the time they fought the war.

a white closer resided in the corner with its doors wide open, revealing Tommy’s favorite white and red iconic shirts that he wore. A white desk and red gaming chair resided not far from his bed, a lush potted plant atop the desk. [YOUR TUBBO]’s compass lay gently placed atop the desk.   
  


near the bed side table was a juke box and a chest that had a sign labeling it [TOMMYS DISCS], an ender chest resided by the desk. A picture of him and Tubbo was sat on his desk, a small bee figure lying near the frame. An armor stand with full enchanted netherite armor was stood by his closet, the soft glow of enchantments illuminating the area around it.

Tommy’s mouth had gone dry all the sudden, he slowly walked towards the bed, climbing onto it and sitting down. The teen took in the pictures hung on the walls, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. Sam watched silently, praying Tommy liked his new room. 

“Well...do you like it?”

There was a slight crack in Sam’s tone as he spoke, his hands were held behind his back as he watched Tommy. “...y-yeah...it...it’s super fucking POG big S” tommy was choking up, his voice cracking midway into his sentence. At this point tears were now streaming down his cheeks, sam rushed over to the teen and gently hugged him.   
  


sam was careful when he went to hug the boy, moving slowly as to not alarm the boy and send him into panic with a sudden form of movement. He knew that was part of Tommy’s trauma and he didn’t wasn’t to cause the boy distress. Tommy hugged Sam back, wrapping his arms around the creeper hybrids neck. The two hugged for a while longer before sam let go and stood back up straight.

Sam ruffled the kids fluffy blonde hair, patting his shoulder gently.

”I’m glad you like it big T.”


	14. Something important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Hey guys m not doing to well rn so depending on what happens I may or may not continue this. It all depends on what happens


	15. :D

Hey guys! I’m doin a bit better now, I’m not in the hospital and I’m on safe lockdown rn! All s/h objects are disposed of and I’m checking in with my friends a lot more now! I’ll be slow updating as I’m taking care of my mental health and grades! 10th grade is hard dude :( I wanna go back to when I was like five hhhh. But that’s just what I needed to say!!! I’m doing a bit better!


	16. Purpleds a odd name don’t you think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyo Purpled’s room homies
> 
> It’s 5:46 am currently...why the fuck am I up writing this. LISTEN HERE IVE BEEN UP ALL NIGHT READING DREAM SMP ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE FICS WITH HEAVY ANGST ALL I WANT IS ANGST BUT I CANT FIND ANY MORE GOOD ONES AAAAA.
> 
> Update: I just finished writing this chapter, it’s 6:12 am.. help?

The sounds of footsteps echoed through the large long hallyway as the pair walked

Purpled's hands were shoved into his hoodies pockets as he walked beside the tall creeper hybrid. Sam led the purple clothed boy towards a room Whos door had a sign that read [ Purpled’s room ] the pair stopped in front of the door.

”do you mind maybe closin-“ sams sentence was cut off by the blonde teen. “Yeah.” He said blankly, the blonde closing his eyes shut. The creeper hybrid redstone genius chuckled quietly under his mask as he slowly opened the door, he placed a hand on the teens shoulder and gently maneuvered the kid into the room.

”you can open your eyes now.”

purpled didn’t know why he was hesitating, it was such a simple task so why was it taking so long for him to open his damn eyes. Sam gently tapped the blonde boy, breaking the kid from his headspace. His eyes fluttered open as they took in the room around him. The first thing they landed on were the bed. It was a large white bed with silky vibrant colored purple sheets and blankets, he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. The teen ran his hand along the silken material of the beds covers, it felt smooth, soft, it felt nice.

his eyes flickered to the walls, there were indents in the wall where it dipped down to form another lower level that instead of being the same as the white wall it was a fluorescent purple colored light strip that wrapped all around the room. A white smooth desk resided beside an armor stand and closet, nearby lay an ender chest. It’s particles casting a soft purple glow on the white marble floor of his new bedroom. Two weapon stands were mounted above the ender chest, they were empty as they had no weapon to hold.

a small series of white wooden cube boxes were mounted above the desk, a few filled with books and small potted plants. A book and quill was neatly placed atop the desks smooth surface, laying untouched. A comfortable looking purple beanbag lie in the corner of the room on top of a white and purpled patterned rug, a few variants of white and different purpled colored pillows lie scattered neatly nearby the beanbag. A large potted plant stood proudly by the entrance door of his new bedroom, it’s lush leaves adorned with lilac colored flowers.   
  


the blonde teens eyes flickered around his room as he took in the sight, then turning to focus onto Sam who stood leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. “I tried to keep it well uh yknow...purple because that uh seems to be your favorite color s-since your name is uh...y’know. Purpled.” The creeper hybrid male said, hints of nervousness audible in his tone. The teen laughed softly, the room going silent for a minute or two.

”Purpled’s a weird name innit?”

the two men broke down laughing, sam clutching his chest as he wheezed loudly. The blonde boy laughing carelessly along with the hybrid.

”yeah. Yeah it is”


	17. grass block grass block grass block!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ranboo my beloved
> 
> i cant see images for some reason so i may mess up how his room looks aaaa

**"i really like holding grass blocks"**

sam chuckled under his mask at the ender boys response. "is that so?" sam said softly, the two were on their

way to ranboos room to introduce him to his bedroom. "mhm. i like picking them up and placing them down in new places. its comforting"

the two hybrids walked together down the hallway, the tallers hand holding his trident and his free hand shoved into his pocket. ranboo scooped up his tail,

playing with the black and white tuft of fur that grew at the end of the limb as he hummed a tune softly.

"alright before we go in i want you to close your eyes okay? you can open them when i give you the say so"

sams voice was gentle, it was rather comforting if you were honest. the ender hybrid nodded, closing his eyes the taller opened the door

and led the boy inside carefully. "okay you can open your eyes now" sam said softly, the teen opened his eyes. red and green eyes scanning the room.

he took in the black and white paintings, they looked like oil paintings or acrylic the boy couldn't tell. he'd take a better look at them later.

he looked to the bed, it was white on one half and black on the other half. a white bedside table resided by the white side of his bed and a black table by the black half. a

potted rose sat neatly atop the white table, a journal and black feather pen rested beside the potted plant. a few books rested on the top of 

of the black tables surface, they were piled up somewhat neatly. the teens eyes flickered to a bookshelf that resided by a half and half white and black closet in the corner

of the room. the bookshelf was half filled with empty journals and a few books that the ender hybrid might be interested in.

sam had made sure to gather as many journals as possibly due to the fact he saw ranboo writing in his memory book quite often when he visited the boy.

ranboos tail subconsciously began wagging during some point as the boy looked around, his ears flickering a bit. the hybrid teen walked over to a jukebox,

next to it was a chest labled _[music discs]._ the boy lifted the lid of the chest open, revealing a few discs inside. the ones that he reconized and caught his eyes

were _[mellohi] , [chirp], [mall], and [cat]_. the ender boy smiled softly, gently closing the lid of the chest. he turned to sam and walked over to the tall creeper hybrid.

"this is...wow..thank you sam." the boy fidgeted with his hands nervously before looking up at the taller. 

"of course. OH! i have one more thing for you" 

sam opened his inventory and retrived a grass block, he closed his inventory and held out the grass block

to the teen. "this is for you" sam said softly, the boy took it gently and made his way to the ender chest that resided by the music disc chest.

there he stored the block inside the ender chest before making his way back to sam.

**"can i...can i hug you?"**

**the teens words were hesitant**

**"of course"**

**the two stood there, the hybrids holding onto each other in a soft embrace**


End file.
